Ghost Girl
by RobinFan100
Summary: as a new member joins the team, a bunch of things begin to happen to her, as she starts to lose it all, she cant help but wonder, will she lose her friends? OC character T: for bloody scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**GhostGirl**

I was standing on the ceiling. Upside down. In my room.

My mom didn't know, it was just me and my sister who knew. I could fly, and walk through walls. I could also hear and see people that were possibly already dead. I liked to think of it as if I were listening to people from other dimensions, not dead people. It made me feel better and less scared. My sister said it was a gift, that I had powers. But for all I knew, my sister was crazy. She laughed when I told her that. But well, back to the story. I had powers.

It was pretty cool, but I didn't want to creep out my mom.

Until the day Batman showed up at my house.

February 17, 2012. 2:30 p.m.  
I was sitting outside in the sun, looking at the white snow as it shone with a translucent glow.

_It is a nice day isn't it?_ Asked May, she was a ghost who didn't want to leave my house, I told her I'd be her friend if she didn't haunt my mom, and she accepted.

"Yes it is" I said aloud, usually, I'd answer telepathically, but since no one was around, I decided to just answer her aloud.

_Someone's at your door step, I think its batman, _she said as she appeared and disappeared from the back yard to the front yard and back.

"Batman? Why would he be here?"

Usually, when Bat's shows up in the middle of the day and you live in Gotham, you should worry.

I got up and headed inside, May followed me, floating through walls as if they weren't there.

My mom was at the door.

"Oh, my, why, hello…does this have to do with my daughter?" my mom asked worriedly.

I peeked

"Mom, I'm right here you know"

_I'm there all the time and she doesn't notice me, why would she notice you?_ Said May.

_You're a ghost May. _I answered her.

_So are you._ She answered.

_No, having the ability of turning into one is way different to actually being one, I'm not dead._ I told her back_, _just then Batman talked, and his voice scared the living daylights out of me.

"no, she did nothing wrong, in fact, she did something good, earlier today, Elizabeth saved a civilian who was being robbed"

How did he know my name?

May looked at me and then at him.

_You saved someone?_ She looked confused.

_Uh, yeah, I used my powers to levitate the thug away, and I saved the lady who was being robbed._ I answered, but how did he know?

"You did?" my mom turned to me.

"um ,yeah," I answered, I looked away, out the window, where I saw the spirits of people no one else could see.

"How did she do it?" she turned to me, "how did you do it"

"Mom, I have powers" I confessed.

"I knew that already" she said, my eyes widened, "I'm your mother, of course I know" she answered my look.

"I take you're not here to just congratulate my daughter, is there something you need to talk about?" my mom asked the Dark Knight.

"Yes, a couple of months ago, the Justice League put together a team of young heroes; we call them the Young Justice Team. Today, I saw you're daughter's performance, and it was satisfying, so I would like to know if you would let your daughter join the team, and if she wants to join the team" he said.

I nearly fainted. The Batman just invited me to work with other heroes!

I looked my mom,

Then l came crashing down the instant she spoke:

"But she's only twelve!" my mom complained.

"We have two team members who are 13 years old." He replied calmly.

"And I'm gonna be 13 next week" I added.

My mom stood with her hand on her chin, thinking.

"It would be too dangerous" she replied quickly. I pouted.

_Tell her I'll take care of you,_ said May.

"What?" I replied aloud, Batman and my mom turned to me.

_As a ghost I have the ability to give life or heal anyone who is dead or hurt, whenever you're hurt or something, I'll heal you or bring you back. _ May looked determined; she was floating besides the Dark Knight.

"But you would lose a lot of energy May" I answered her, looking to Batman's side.

My mom and Bat's stared at the place where clearly they saw nothing.

Suddenly May entered my body, possessing me. I could see what I was doing and saying, but I couldn't control it.

"I am May, the ghost that haunts this house, or is supposed to be haunting, your daughter"-she turned to my mom-"befriended me, in exchange of me leaving you alone, I accepted. As a ghost I have the power to give life or healing, if she were to get hurt, I would help her"

Batman looked to my mom.

My mom hesitated.

"Very well" she answered.

May then released my body.

"YAY!" I jumped up and down. Then turned to May.

"You might wanna warn me next time you possess me" I exclaimed.

May only shrugged.

_Sorry, couldn't think of anything else to do, _she admitted as she crossed her legs in mid-air.

"It's ok" I told her.

My Mom and The Caped Crusader were talking about something, but I was too excited to listen, the only thing I heard was:

"…yes, that would also help her adapt"

Adapt to what?

I didn't care enough to ask.


	2. Mount Justice

**ok, i know, i havent updated in a looooong time, but school's been bugging me with end of the year tests and projects, but i hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

May followed me around the house as I was gathering thing to take to "The Cave".

Whatever that was.

But I was supposed to spend the night there to get a sort of "orientation".

I was so excited; I was gathering all of my things that might be necessary to me on one night, which included my pajamas, slippers, and my bath towel, I couldn't think of anything else.

Then there was a knock on my door. Three little taps.

Then my mom walked in, she was holding something in her hands, a black plastic trash bag, but it was folded.

"I thought you might want this" she said quietly, May floated besides me, to catch a peek at what the thing was.

My mom walked over to my bed with black and purple sheets, personally, my favorite colors were red and black, but the purple covers were a gift from my sister before she passed away.

"What is it?" I asked her as I went to sit by her.

My mom carefully unfolded the plastic bag, and inside it was a suite.

A superhero suite.

It was white and black, it was beautiful.

In the center of the chest was a black circle with a white ghost in it, and a mask that only covered the cheeks, I loved it. I touched the silky, yet sturdy fabric carefully, as if it would crumble in my hands.

"Mom, you were a superhero?" I asked her looking at the suit.

"Yes, I was Ghost Girl, I had the same powers as you" she said looking into her memories.

"Had?" Why had mom lost her powers?

"Well, later on, I decided to retire, but it was hard since I could still see and hear things no others could, so I went through some Magical Therapy with Zatara, he helped me get rid of my powers" she said.

" Zatara? Were you in the League?"

"Was, but I quit, I wanted to dedicate all my time to you Liz"

"And to Sarah?" I asked her, usually, my older sister was a taboo subject with Mom.

"Yes" she replied quietly.

She got up and left the room.

"You'll be Zeta'd to Mount Justice in an hour" she smiled before closing the door behind her.

I sat in Bliss for about 5 minutes before getting up to pack again. I grabbed the costume and couldn't help the temptation….

10 minutes later, I had the suit on. It was tight, but flexible. I flew around my room, flapping my arms and waving my feet to check out the flexibility. May sat on the bed watching me fly happily.

_Having fun? _She asked watching me with an amused expression.

"Yeah! This is great!" I said happily as I landed on the floor.

"Elizabeth! C'mon! You're gonna get Zeta'd to Mount Justice now!" Mom yelled out to me.

"Coming!" I yelled back and quickly shrugged out of the suit.

I pulled on some black shorts, Red knit tights, since it was snowy outside, my Robin shirt, which was a red tank top with the "R" insignia on the side. On my way out I pulled on my Artemis socks, which were green, with an arrow insignia.

I grabbed my Red Duffel bag off of my bed. "C'mon May!" I motioned her. She floated behind me.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs I grabbed my black sweater with the red Superman symbol, which was my Superboy sweater.

My Yellow Converse with the Kid Flash insignia on the side.

I pulled them on and walked out the back door, to the garage, where my mom was waiting by the door.

The Zeta thingy was installed in the garage, behind a tool cabinet.

"Alright, the Team will be waiting for you on the other side, don't be afraid, ok?" she said hugging me.

I hugged her back.

"Don't worry mom, I'm not going away forever" I replied, somehow her hug tightened.

**February 17, 2012 5:03- Mount Justice**

I walked into the big circle caved into the wall, May floated beside me. Somehow I could feel she was excited. But she tried not to show it.

"Recognized, Ghost Girl B08" a machine voice announced. I smiled at the announcement. My Codename was now Ghost Girl.

A blinding light made me feel as light as when I shift into a ghost, and suddenly I appeared in a large cave, it was full of screens and high tech stuff.

Under a big platform, two people were fighting.

As my eyes adjusted, I saw it was Superboy and Aqualad, Black Canary was walking around, commenting on the "footwork" or "reflexes" of each one.

A group of teens were watching them fight. I instantly recognized them as Kid Flash, Artemis, Miss Martian, Robin, and Zatanna. They were chatting.

Everyone turned to me as the machine announced my arrival.

Black Canary was the first to react. She walked over to me.

"Hi, I'm Black Canary, you're Elizabeth, correct?" she asked me smiling.

"Yep" I answered easily. May was fidgeting with her locket. A gold, heart shaped necklace with the pictures of her deceased parents.

"Well, welcome to the Cave, I'll let you get acquainted with the team before getting started." She said smiling; she motioned to the team to walk over to me.

Black Canary walked over to a screen and pulled out a keyboard with a wave of her hand.

May finally stopped fidgeting and sat down in the air next to me.

_Excited?_ She asked.

_Totally, aren't you? _I asked her telepathically.

_Considering that I'm about to join a team and go on missions on which I might use a lot of energy just to save you, yes, I'm happy. _She answered with a grin.

I secretly rolled my eyes at her and grinned. Then I turned to the team and directed my grin to them.

"Hi, I'm Megan!" said the happy green-skinned girl. She smiled at me widely.

I smiled back, "nice to meet you Megan" I answered.

"Hi, I'm Kid Flash, better known as Wally" said the Yellow-and-Red Clad Red head. He smiled and put his hands on his hips. "And that's Artemis" he said pointing at the Blonde Archer. She waved at me and gave me a friendly grin.

I smiled back at Wally then I turned to Artemis and waved too.

Superboy nodded to me "I'm Conner" he said briefly.

"Hi, Conner" I replied in a monotone voice.

I heard a giggle and Conner raised an eyebrow but cracked a grin.

"I am Aqualad, but all my friends know me as Kaldur" said the tall, dark, Atlantean.

"Hi Kaldur" I said smiling.

"Hey, I'm Robin" said the raven haired boy.

"Yeah, I've seen you in Gotham, in fact, you saved me and my mom one day, from Poison Ivy" I said back, smiling as I remembered when the Boy Wonder had picked me up and put me somewhere safe with my mom, Ivy was about to drop us over a bridge while were in a car.

"Oh, yeah, I remember, you asked for my autograph" he cackled.

I blushed at the memory; I was only 10 back then.

The raven haired girl with pretty blue eyes smiled at me then, "Hi, I'm Zatanna" she said.

I smiled back, "I think my mom knew your dad" I said.

Zatanna's face lit down a bit, but she recomposed her happy features almost immediately.

"That's nice" she said "so you're names Elizabeth?" she asked.

I nodded, "Elizabeth Winston"

"Winston? I heard that last name on the news a few months ago" said Wally.

"Was the first name Sarah?" I asked, it was probably the news on the murder of my sister.

"Yeah" he answered, remembering.

I didn't answer, basically because I didn't want to tell them the whole story all over again, Wally and the rest of the team looked at me expectantly, as if waiting to see why I knew.

"Don't you mean Clarissa Winston? She was in the Justice League a couple years ago" Robin suddenly said, pulling up a picture of My mom, she looked a lot younger, her long Brown hair in waves, flying around her as she smiled, her Violet eyes shining, she looked so young, especially in the tight Ghost Girl body suit that was now mine. She looked Happy….

"Ah yeah, that was it" said Wally.

I looked at Robin, and he gave me a reassuring smile, Then was when I knew he knew my background story, well, of course he knew, he's the Boy Wonder.

I mouthed the words "Thank you" to him.

He briefly nodded.

_When are you planning to present me to the team? _May asked crossing her arms.

"Oh" I said, The Team, which was still reading my mom's Super Hero File, looked to me, "this is May" I said motioning to my side.

"Oh, imaginary friends?" said Artemis with a grin.

I shook my head with a snort. I reached my hand out, grabbing Mays, I moved my energy to May, making my powers wrap around her, I heard the Team gasp as May manifested herself, with my powers, May was able to appear in front of them, she still looked pale and see-throughish, but you could see her, the most uneasy part when meeting May was her eyes. Her eyes always glow White, making the fact that she's a ghost seem creepier.

"Who's that?" Superboy asked.

"I'm sensing an immense amount of Magic here, is she…?" Zatanna asked widening her eyes.

May laughed; everyone who hears her laugh cringes, The Team included.

Even Robin cringed, a shiver running up their spines.

I was used to it. When May and I would play tag, she would hide and laugh like that, sure it was pretty creepy at first, but after so many years….

"_I'm May, pleased to meet you" _she said and twirled in the air, she flew around the Members of the Team.

"Your friend is a ghost?" Zatanna asked.

"And she's joining the team too?" Artemis budded in.

I smiled and nodded. I took my hand away from Mays hand and she disappeared.

"Ok, so, you can apparently talk to ghosts, but what else can you do?" Superboy asked.

"Ooh! Show us all of your powers!" Miss Martian said excitedly.

"She'll be doing that later on, during her first training session, which is in 5 minutes" said Black Canary, who was now walking up to us, her eyes weren't matching her smile though.

_Hey, May, don't you think Black Canary looks a bit off? _I asked May.

_She was fine when we got here, until she left us to go to the computer thing_ she answered.

_You can speak telepathically too?_ Suddenly Miss Martian asked.

_Gah! Yeah, Miss M_, _I didn't know you could too_ I answered.

_It is how the tam communicates with each other; it is quite helpful on missions._ Aqualad stated.

_Cool, just to let you know, May randomly speaks, so if you hear her say something, just don't answer out loud_ I said with a giggle.

_Thanks or pointing that out I don't want to get scared, _Wally said and Robin laughed.

_I'm right here! _May said impatiently.

"Guys? Are you ready?" Black Canary interrupted.

"Yes" Robin said, then he groaned, "do we have to train again, we've been doing this all day"

"Wouldn't you like to see what Elizabeth can do?" Black Canary asked.

"I suppose" he said and walked to the center of a bid metal platform.

Suddenly the floor lit up, and everyone went to stand around Black Canary. I followed.

A beeping alarm went off and Black Canary walked back to a holographic computer. She sighed.

"I'm sorry kids, just, training will be moved an hour later, I have to…..attend something" she said, a twinge of sorrow in her voice.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm totally fine with that" said Wally, who started to walk away to another room.

"Wanna watch a movie, guys?" Zatanna asked.

"Sure! I could make some snacks!" Miss Martian said happily.

Superboy walked towards the same room in which Wally had entered.

Aqualad shook his head "If you all do not mind, I am going to go see if my king needs of my presence" he said.

"Sure go ahead Kal" Artemis said before leaving.

Black Canary walked towards the Zeta Beam things; she gave me a look that sent chills down my spine. Her eyes were sad, full of sorrow, her nice friendly smile replaced by a worried line, a look I would never forget.

Robin noticed it too.

"Is everything ok B?" He asked her.

She only nodded and left, the machine announcing her departure.

I stood there, staring at the Zeta Beam, even after she had disappeared. May hadn't said a word.

Robin walked to stand next to me

"That was weird" he said, I nodded in agreement.

He walked off to the room in which everyone else was waiting for us.

I followed him, May disappeared, and I figured she had left to rest, since she usually does this.

_Elizabeth, I love you_

I froze at the entrance of the door. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Hey Liz, you ok?" Wally asked.

"I…." I shook my head. "I'm fine, it's just, my powers allow me to see and hear things that the normal human can't, like Ghosts and stuff, and I heard one talk right now" I smiled sheepishly. "I suppose I wasn't expecting to hear a ghost's voice in Mount Justice"

The Team smiled. Only Zatanna stared at me warily.

I went to sit next to her.

Miss Martian turned a giant TV on, and put in a DVD.

We all watched and ate food Miss Martian had cooked for us.

Throughout the whole movie, an uneasy feeling kept trying to creep up into me, as if my heart was warm, but a cold was tugging at it.

After a while I took off my Superboy sweater,

"Nice sweater" said the Kryptonian, noticing it when I set it aside.

I gave him an embarrassed smile.

"Great choice of style, especially your shirt" Robin said, smiling.

I looked down, automatically, to my Robin Tank Top, I smiled again.

"And shoes check out that flash symbol!" Wally said pointing at my KF Converse. I smiled again.

After the smiling we went back to watching the movie, but the uneasy feeling, was actually a thought, but no,

How?

The voice that I had heard earlier sounded a lot like my mom.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAAA *cough**cough* whoops, sorry. :)**


	3. Mom

** ok, to make up for not updating in a long time, i posted a new chapter right away! its sorta short, but its definetly an important one.**

I felt my eyelids grow heavy and my breathing slow.

The Team was chattering and laughing, and I did the occasional smile at jokes thing, but sleepiness was taking over.

"You ok Liz?" Wally asked me.

The team turned to look at me. I nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said, stretching. An involuntary yawn left my mouth at the end of the word "fine".

The team smiled and laughed.

"Me, Zatanna, and Artemis'll help you fix your room" said Megan.

She floated over to a hall way and waved at us to follow.

I dragged myself up and followed grudgingly. Grumbling about "superheroes never sleep" I entered my room. It was so big and vacuous.

After 15 minutes of fixing, my covers were on my bed and my duffel bag was set at the foot of the bed. I quickly changed in the bathroom. Leaving my Artemis socks and my Robin pajamas, I walked out into the kitchen.

Everything was dark, except for the little lights over the stove. Artemis had left home and Zatanna and Megan had gone grocery shopping for supper. I had no idea where the boys were.

I closed my eyes and that uneasy feeling crept up on me again.

_Elizabeth, please listen to me_ I heard the voice again.

I couldn't identify whose voice it was, so I let my head rest on the counter top and I closed my eyes again.

I let my mind reach out and open itself, allowing it to hear all the other voices to talk, but none of them were the same as the one I had heard earlier.

_Liz, it's me_ I heard it then, the voice. MY MOMS VOICE.

_MOM! _I cried out. I reached out to her and grabbed a hold of her spirit; I let a shade of white engulf me, when I opened my eyes I was in a room, a white room with no end and no beginning. In the far end was my mom. Standing. Her Violet eyes shining with peace. Her brown wavy hair falling gracefully over her shoulders. Her aged face, no longer full of wrinkles. Clear of worry. Her usual sweater and jeans outfit was replaced with a white gown, a white gown that flowed to the floor.

_No, mom please, don't tell me, no, this didn't, you couldn't have, this morning- _I started stuttering my tears sputtering down.

_No, Elizabeth, don't cry, honey, I've reached the end, but you have the team now, be happy, I don't regret anything, I'm happy I let you join, please be brave and strong. _She said, her voice was calm and quiet.

_Who did this to you? I'll catch them, I'll get revenge! _I yelled angrily. My hands cIenching into fists, I was going to hunt this person down.

_No, Liz, don't do anything irrational. Help your team, be Ghost Girl, make me proud._ She said,

Suddenly, I was swept out of the white room. My mind closing, all of the voices disappearing; now I was back at the cave, back in the kitchen, back on the counter. I felt a pair of arms holding me, I felt my tears spilling onto someone else.

"Elizabeth? Eli? Are you ok? Liz!" I voice called out to me.

I opened my eyes, everything bleary, my sobs filling the quiet tense room.

The whole team, excluding Aqualad, was standing in a circle around me, everyone except Zatanna, who was holding me in her arms in a tight hug.

"Liz, what happened?" Robin was the first to speak.

"My m-mom, she, she's d-dead" I let out the words in between sobs and cries.

Everyone's eyes widened, Megan flew next to me and put her hand on my shoulder, Robin did the same on the other side.

Just then the computer announced the arrival of Batman, Black Canary, and Wonder Woman.

"Elizabeth" Batman's stoic voice startled me. I turned to him.

"Your mother-" he began to say,

"I know" I said, my voice came out coldly, it even scared me.

"Batman, how did this happen, she barley just got here, she had barley said goodbye to her mom this morning, how is that….?" Wally's voice came out fast and low.

"It appears that you've been being stalked for the past 5 months" Batman answered, he made a screen appear, and with a wave of his hand, a keyboard appeared.

"What kind of sick person would do that?" asked Superboy.

"Her name is Valerie Whisper, she uses the codename Angel" as Batman said her name, a picture appeared along with a long file of stats.

The girl had a diabolic expression; she had red eyes, completely red, with no white or pupils, just red. Her hair was long and white, it reached her waist. She was wearing a white body suit that had fake blood splatters on the legs and arms, behind her, a large pair of white, blood splattered wings were stretched out. The creepiest part was her smile, an evil, sadistic smile.

"Why was she watching us?" I asked, my voice cracking here and there.

"The reason is unknown, but the instant you left your home, she murdered your mother" said Batman.

"Is the league searching for her?" Artemis asked.

"Yes, but we have not found her yet" said Wonder Woman, who was standing next to Batman.

"We're here to tell you not to engage, the _League_ will find her, not you" said Black Canary, looking at me when she said this.

I looked back, after about 5 seconds, she sighed, and the three left.

Batman stayed behind.

"Robin" he called out his ward.

Robin obediently followed him, and I stared after the dynamic duo.

Robin POV

I stared at my new team mate crying in Zatanna's arms.

I remember when I saw my parents die, how long it took me to forget about it, how long it took me to get the mental images out of my head.

Even now, on their anniversary, I still remember.

"Robin" Batman called out to me.

I followed, not giving a second glance behind me. Batman walked into the meeting room,

"Secure door" he commanded

"_Secured"_ the robotic voice responded.

Batman pulled his cowl off, to reveal Bruce Wayne, his brown eyes rested upon me.

I pulled my own mask off, and set it on the couch's arm rest.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, usually, the taking off the mask thing was a sign of a serious convo.

"Well, as you know now, Elizabeth has lost her mother, her only living relative, and you and I know how hard it is to cope with a loss, and how hard it is to resist the urge of a vengeance, so I decided that maybe, Bruce Wayne can adopt Elizabeth, I know you just met her, but I've known her mother for as long as I can remember, she was good friends with me and Zatara, I even met Elizabeth when she was a newborn, and I want to know what you think, Dick" Bruce said.

I looked at my dad for a long time, analyzing everything, "what about our secret I.D thingy?" I asked him.

"She can know that Bruce Wayne is Batman and that Dick Grayson is Robin" he said simply.

"but like you yourself said before, I just met her" I stated, I wasn't gonna give up my I.D to a girl I just met, I've kept it from my long time teammates but I have to give it up to the next girl I see?

T'yeah right.

"Robin, you don't have to tell her, you can just continue being Robin, but you'd have to wear your mask and glasses at home" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"I think that's the best thing to do" I said, I fastened my mask on and got up.

"Go ahead, adopt her" I said before leaving the room.

In truth, I didn't want Bruce to adopt this stranger, just because her mother was friends with him didn't mean he had the responsibility of taking care of the kid. But Bruce, he always has to care too much, well, that was Bruce Wayne, but Batman? He didn't give a damn about anything.

I shook my head, what was I doing? Why was I so angry at this girl I just met?

"And Robin?" I heard him call out to me.

I turned to face him, he stood tall, with his cowl on, and a hard line for lips,

"Look after her, ok?" he said.

I nodded, now, I was suddenly confused, why did Batman care too much for this girl?

**anyone wanna guess why Bat's cares so much for Elizabeth?**


	4. The Locket

**ok, i hope you like this chapter, i dont think its my best, but its still pretty good.**

"_I set fire to the rain! And I threw us into the flames_!" I sang out loud in my room.

I usually sang whenever I was sad, but now, right now, I was more than sad, I was devastated.

My Mother was now dead, and I was alone, I didn't even have a dad, he left us before I could even meet him, and my sister, well, she passed away too.

"_Well I cried cuz I heard it screaming out your name! Your na-ame!" _ My voice was coming out horribly; it would crack at the ends and come out higher in the wrong places.

"Ugh!" I got frustrated and threw the brush I was using as a microphone across the room. I walked up to the CD player and smashed the 'next' button.

I threw myself onto my bed, face down, as my favorite song started to play.

"_Toni-i-i-ight, we are you-u-u-ng! So let's set the world on fire! We can glow brighter! Than the su-u-u-n!"_

I hummed along, with my face buried in my pillow. A light knock startled me. I sat up and stared at the door. I honestly didn't want to see anyone, but the person knocked again.

"Elizabeth? It's me Zatanna"

"Come in" I called out.

The big metal doors opened and she walked in, she was wearing black shorts and a purple tank top, her hair up in a ponytail and instead of her usual boots or sneakers, she had on black flip-flops.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, she walked over to sit next to me.

I shrugged as I pulled my knees up to my chest.

"I still can't believe she's gone" I said quietly.

Zatanna pulled me into hug.

"That's how I felt when my dad put on the helmet" she said, letting me go.

"Look, not to be rude, but why are you here? I just met you, and…." I sighed.

She nodded and smiled.

"Your mom and my dad, they were best friends, Batman told me that they were inseparable, that they loved each other, but in a family sort of way, that they were like brother and sister, and somehow, I feel you are somewhat related to me, like a sister or a cousin I have to take care of" she then sighed after explaining this to me.

I looked at her for a long time.

"Sisters?" I asked her, putting my hand in hers.

"Sisters" she smiled and pulled me into an embrace.

"Hey, enough with this sad stuff, wanna head on over to the beach? Everyone else is going, and I thought it might cheer you up" she smiled.

"Sure, but, I don't have anything to wear, all of my things are still at my house" I said.

"Ah, I can fix that" the raven haired girl lifted her hands up as she repeated strange words.

I was suddenly wearing a red one-piece swimsuit, a black tank top loosely set on top and some black shorts. On my feet was a pair of red sandals.

"Wow, how did you…?" I asked.

"Well, I am a magician" she said matter-of-factly as she put her hand on her hips, a smirk on her lips.

I smirked back.

"Ok, let's go" I paused "wait, where's May?" I asked myself.

Zatanna stopped her walk to the door and turned to me.

_May? Are you there?_ I asked her telepathically. But there was no response.

"Is she ok?" asked Zatanna.

I shook my head, "she's not answering me"

Zatanna looked at me with a worried face. "Is there such a thing as Ghost-napped?" she asked.

That made my giggle, "she's probably somewhere else" I said, waving away all of my worries as if they were solid things.

"Let's just go to the beach" I said leading her out.

Zatanna noticed I didn't want to give it much attention. So she let me pull her out of my new room.

"Where to?" I asked, stopping outside in the hallway.

Zatanna laughed, taking my arm she led me towards some doors, which opened up and led to a sunny sandy beach, the blue water gleaming in the pool.

Robin, Wally, Artemis, Megan, Conner and Kaldur were all playing volley ball at in the distance.

Zatanna smiled and ran towards the group, dragging me along since she still hadn't let go of my arm.

"Hey look who decided to join us" she cheered as we got closer.

"Hiya there Liz" said Wally grinning.

"Hello Elizabeth" said Aqualad; "nice of you to join us" he smiled.

I smiled back.

Robin tapped my shoulder, put his hand to the side of his face, doing the universal "secret" sign and whispered loudly.

"You and Zee on my team and we'll beat 'em"

I giggled.

"I've never been a big fan of sports, but I'll try my best" I said, grinning at Robin.

"Ok, so, we're team Super-Ninja-Speedster-Magic-Ghost and they're Team Super Archer-Martian-Water-Steel" said Wally waving to each person.

"Steel?" Superboy asked.

"Well, you're the Boy of Steel, correct?" asked Wally.

Superboy only grinned and shook his head.

"Alright, losing team has to buy us dinner" said Artemis, grinning at my team.

After about an hour of playing volleyball, with my teams victorious win, we all had some plain old fun.

Kaldur was far under the sea swimming. Robin and Wally were occupied trying to build the "biggest sand castle in the world" (Conner was stuck as a 'model' for the statues of the castle)and Zatanna, Megan and Artemis were lying in the sun trying to catch some sun, Megan had turned her skin Caucasian to receive a bit of tan In that skin for school.

I was lying down close to the shoreline, so that every time the water washed up, it would reach my knees. I had put on my shades, since I didn't really want to see that much light.

I closed my eyes and let the sound of the waves and the chattering and laughing of Robin and Wally serenade me to a nice nap.

_My mom was sitting on a swing, a wooden swing with vines for strings. It was a beautiful meadow. Her violet eyes were more alive and her brown hair was swept beautifully to her side, her face, now so young, looking at me. On her lips was a calm peaceful smile._

_'Elizabeth, I'm so happy that you are happy" she said through the smile._

_"Mom, I miss you" I murmured._

_I wanted to hug her, but it was a definite rule, no physical contact with a recently dead spirit, or you might join them forever._

_"I miss you too Liz, but don't grieve my death, have fun, live your life, soon, everything will be better, I promise" she said, and then she smiled again._

_I forced a smile to my lips._

_"Just remember Liz, I love you, and I always will" she said and she faded away. _

I opened my eyes, and the sun was coming down, I sat up and found that the water was now reaching up to my waist. I quickly scooted back. Robin was sitting not too far away, his feet in the water.

Artemis, Megan and Zatanna were gone.

Kaldur was nowhere to be seen either, and Wally wasn't there either.

I scooted over to where water was sitting, my Feet also in the water.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked, his head inched a little towards me.

"well, Artemis, Megan, Conner and Kaldur left to buy us our food, Wally was too hungry to wait so he went to get an extra snack and Zatanna lefty to take a shower" he said, looking out into the sea.

"And you stayed behind…?" I said, but it came out more like a question.

He smirked, "well, Batman gave me orders to take care of you" he said turning to face me.

"Really? Why?" I was shocked that the Dark Knight wanted me to be cared for.

"I don't know, but I can tell you one thing" he paused for a second, "Batman is going to adopt you, you'll get to live with us" he grinned.

My eyes widened,

"Where do you live, exactly?" I asked, I was going to know Batman's Secret I.D!

"At the Wayne Manor" Robin replied, then turned to look at me.

"Wayne…..Manor…" I echoed, then it clicked "Bruce Wayne is Batman" I said quickly.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone, only Wally knows, and that's cuz he's known me for years" he said.

"Do I get to know your secret I.D?" I asked him.

Robin shook his head, then he smirked, "but you can try to guess" he said in a challenging tone.

"Oh please, you're going to be my new Brother and I can't even know your name?" I said, throwing my hands up in the air.

He smirked. Then sighed. After about 1 minute of what I supposed was internal fighting, he turned to me, and then looked around everywhere, to make sure no one was in sight.

He reached his hand up, closed his fingers around the thin stick at the side of his shades, and pulled them off.

I stared at his eyes; they were so pretty and blue.

"Hi, I'm Richard Grayson, but you can call me Dick." He stuck his hand out as if to shake mine.

I giggled, but I took his hand and shook it.

He quickly slipped his shades back on.

"And I suppose Wally is the only other person who knows?" I asked.

Robin, or Dick, nodded. "He's my best friend" was all he said.

"Do you know why Bats cares about me so much?" I blurted out.

"No clue, I was gonna ask you" he said while tracing circles in the sand.

I watched his slender fingers trace random circles.

Suddenly I heard a voice, but it wasn't May's or my Moms, it was someone else's,

_Elizabeth, come to the water_

"What?" I asked the voice.

Robin turned to face me, his eyebrows up in a questioning look.

_Come to the water, find the jewel_

I stared at the water, and something suddenly glistened, I guessed that Robin saw it too, because he got up and walked closer to the shoreline.

"Wait" I told him, grabbing hold of his arm.

_Can you hear me?_ I asked him, opening my mind to his so that he could hear the voice too.

His hand shot up to his head, but he put it down immediately.

_Yeah, why are there so many voices?_ He asked as he rubbed his temples.

_They are the souls of other people who are not in this world, but I keep hearing this specific voice that's telling me to go to the water and to find some jewel. _ I explained, He turned to me then at the water.

_Both of you, go into the water, find the jewel_

_There it is!_ I pointed out the voice and took hold of it. All other voices blocked out, so that I could just focus on that one.

Robin got closer to the water, he reached down and grabbed hold of a batch of sand, he then threw it down in the place where something was glistening.

When nothing happened he reached his hand down into the water and grabbed hold of the glistening object.

When his hand came out of the water, he was holding a golden locket, with a somewhat thick gold chain. Entwined in the gold chain was a thin silver chain.

Robin opened the locket, but there was only water and sand in it.

"You think this is what the voice meant?" he asked handing it over to me.

As my fingers touched it I heard several voices at once.

_Don't leave_

_I Love You_

_I'm sorry_

_Goodbye_

The last word echoed in my head, my mind was still open to Robin, so he heard everything I did.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I don't know, these were the memories of its previous owner" I replied.

Robin looked at the locket. "Weird" he said.

"Hey guys! Do you ever plan on coming back inside?" Zatanna's voice echoed over to us.

She was smiling and was walking towards us.

When she reached us her eyes dropped to the locket.

"What's that?" she asked, her eyebrows creasing in curiosity.

"I don't know, me and Liz found it in the water, a voice told her to get it" said Robin.

"You mean a spirit?" she asked looking at me.

I nodded. "But I didn't recognize whose it was"

Zatanna took the locket from my hand and looked at it.

"Well, we'll figure out who's it was later, the other girls brought the food already" she said before giving the locket back to me.

I took it and followed the young magician into the cave, the Boy Wonder trailing behind me.

**was the Robin giving his secret I.D away too soon? well too bad. XP**

**R&R PLEASE!**


End file.
